


Encounters

by TouchoftheWind



Series: Deal Twice [2]
Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal runs into someone from his past and decides to help them out of a sticky situation. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters

**A/N: This is a White Collar/Supernatural Drabble.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing- both shows belong to their respective owners. Supernatural to Eric Kripke and White Collar to Jeff Eastin.**

 **Author: TouchoftheWind**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Warnings: Slash**

 **Pairing: Dean/Neal**

 **Summary: Neal runs into someone from his past and decides to help them out of a sticky situation.**

  
**Encounters**   


The sun was shining down over New York that day and people where out enjoying the day. Many were eating lunch on benches outside the offices and generally soaking in the sun before the forecast rain hit in a few days. From a nearby Deli Neal Caffrey walked from its confines and smiled as the sun hit his face. His stomach was full from the delicious sandwich and he wasn't stuck inside the office working on a Mortgage Fraud Case like he had been all morning.

Neal headed over to a nearby tree and leaned against it while waiting for Peter to leave the Deli. Peter was on the phone to Elizabeth and Neal had enough sense to give them a bit more privacy than usual. Peter had forgotten some important anniversary. Neal gave a slight chuckle and closed his eyes and focused on the sun which was showering him with warmth.

Hearing a shout from further away Neal opened his eyes to see a familiar figure walking swiftly down the sidewalk. The man had dirty blond hair and stunning features and wore worn clothes which hugged his muscled body just right. It was Dean Winchester- an old client of Neal's. Behind Dean was another figure- male and wearing an irate expression on somewhat regular features.

Neal was able to figure out quickly this was not a dispute over crime but more likely something personal. Darting a glance to the Deli hoping Peter would emerge and deal with it Neal sighed and focused on the moving pair again.

"Hey! Get back here!" the average man yelled at the blond," you think you can flirt with my girl in front of me!"

Neal sighed wondering why a guy would be stupid enough to go after a man who was flirting with his girlfriend. Especially in broad daylight. Sighing Neal made a decision and suddenly stepped into Dean's path with a smile making Dean stop. Green eyes looked upon Neal with recognition and a twinkle entered those bright eyes.

"Darling, you're late," Neal said with a grin as he looked up at the slighter taller male. Dean gave a brilliant smile and placed his hands on Neal's hips with a smile.

"Sorry, babe," Dean greeted and pulled Neal closer to him.

Neal glanced at the man stood behind them with a raised eyebrow and looked back at Dean.

"Problem?" Neal asked. Dean shook his head and his hands moved slightly from Neal's hips to his firm behind.

"Nope, just a misunderstanding, right mate?" Dean said to the man. The man nodded and began to back away but he kept his eye on the pair.

Neal stepped closer to Dean so their chests were pressed together and he could feel Dean's breath on his lips. Neal bit his lip playfully and began to rub his hands up Dean's strong arms.

"He's watching us," Neal whispered.

"Let's give him something to watch then," Dean replied and leant down sealing his lips over Neal's.

Neal gave a groan and happily wrapped his arms around Dean as one of Dean's hands snaked into Neal's hair. Affectionately nipping at each other lips they teased each other for a second before Dean's tongue pushed into Neal's mouth caressing as he went.

Neal gave a happy groan and tried to move more into Dean's body. The man knew that his suit was wrinkled and his hair mussed but he could not get enough of this intoxicating man. When the need for air became too much Neal's pulled back and heaved a breath in and let Dean's lips kiss his own swollen ones but allowing intakes of breath in between.

"Neal?" Peter's voice sounded from his side and Neal pulled back and glanced somewhat dazedly over to Peter who stood with a shocked look on his face.

Dean, meanwhile, glanced behind them and noticed that the man had gone and they had successfully averted a possible bad situation.

Dean and Neal unwrapped themselves from around each other and Neal smoothed down his hair and straightened his jacket. Dean just smirked sexily at Neal and didn't attempt to straighten his jacket.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Dean said and then walked away leaving Neal and Peter alone.

"So, ready to go back to the office?" Neal said with a smile at the shocked FBI agent.

00000

Two weeks later Dean and Sam pulled into Bobby's and found a package waiting for them. Inside where some fake IDs made to perfection with the note:

 _The next encounter better be longer._

 _NC_

Dean gave a smile and looked over the fine forgeries that the con-man had made for him and Sam.

"Neal?" Sam asked as he read over the note.

"Yep," Dean said with a grin.

"But I thought that Neal wasn't into this anymore," Sam questioned.

"He knows it's for a good cause, Sammy," Dean replied.

"What encounter?" Sam asked while looking at his own IDs from Neal.

"Nothing," Dean said as he headed into Bobby's kitchen.

"What encounter?" Sam yelled at his older brother.

00000

 _Please review- this is my first venture into White Collar!_


End file.
